


A Kit In the Hand

by Kurisuta



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Al found a kitsune in Central and took her back to the barracks and nurtured her. He loved her and cared for her, but had no idea she had the true form of a beautiful young woman.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Not A Pet

I am a spirit fox, called Kitsune in most circles. I have six tails personally. I’m not the most powerful, but I do alright.

I was wondering the streets of Central. I had just escaped from that jerk at Central Command. What did they call him? Wrath?

He stank of death and suffering. And him and his buddies had held me captive for a long time. I had just gotten free.

I was quite startled, as you might imagine, when the strange armor clad human stepped on my tail.

“Nyah!” I cried and leapt.

The armor caught me in his strong hands and swept me into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Rhetorical question. He must assume I was a regular fox, as I had glamoured quickly and looked normal. “I’m keeping you!”

He bandaged my tail. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

I do not understand humans. Especially armored humans.

He put me in a very soft satchel to rest.

I clutched my hoshi to my chest. I had been captured!

Xxx

Al had found himself a new pet. But she bit him every time he called her pet or treated her like a pet.

He took her in his armor and kept her warm.

He then took her back to the military barracks. Ed found her there.

“Al you can’t keep a pet!” Ed said. The fox then bit him. She got a bad taste from his automail and bit his shoulder instead.

“I am keeping her brother!” Al protested. “She’s got nowhere to go. Plus she brings good luck.”

“Whatever.” Ed said, heading out to get some food. “She’s your problem now.”

“Don’t listen to him, Reiko.” Al said. He handed her a bag of candy. It was Konpeito. He gave it to her and she stuck her fox nose inside and ate it all.

She then curled up in a ball inside his armor on the pillow he’d given her and fell asleep.


	2. Trickster

I woke in a bed. I was sure it was Al’s but he wasn’t sleeping.

He was just sitting there, holding me and petting me.

I yawned. No wonder I had slept so well.

Ed was asleep in the other bed.

I looked up at Al. Did he always spend the nights alone?

I scurried up and looked in his eyes.

“You hungry?” He asked me.

He held out some candy for me and I scarfed it up and then looked at him expectantly.

Al chuckled. “Still hungry?”

Xxx

Al was in the kitchen of the barracks, trying to finagle something for the fox (and Ed) to eat. He figured fish would be best.

She’d like that right? Foxes liked fish. Ed liked fish too.

The fox came in and sniffed everything. She found the plate for Ed and ate it all, then went to the other plate and ate all that too.

“Whoa!” Al said. “You were hungry!”

Al got to work making more food for his brother.

The fox got on his shoulders, curled up, and watched him intently.


	3. Heist

I had transformed in the night. It was still dark.

I reached out and my hands closed around my hoshi, on the armored Al’s neck.

The magic flowed freely, not all of it returning to me.

Some swirled into Al’s blood seal.

His human body formed around me. An illusion, but it felt warm, and soft. And I knew he could feel too.

Then I realized we were naked together.

Xxx

Al couldn’t believe it. He knew it was an illusion, but he could feel her skin. Her arms...legs...breasts...

Al gave her a soft kiss, and caressed her body gently.

He knew he couldn’t have her really, but it felt so real. So...right.


End file.
